


Break My Fall

by agdhani



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflections upon a rooftop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break My Fall

**Author's Note:**

> First in a series of drabbles, in response to a "Write to 5 Random Songs on Your IPod" challenge on LJ. Song used was Break My Fall by Breaking Benjamin

He looked at the man below, so small from here, smaller then when they had stood shoulder to shoulder. In this moment, with the cell phone to his ear, pleading with him not to do this, John looked larger than life, larger than anyone had ever appeared before. Behind him, another man, brains and blood splattered across the rooftop, a mess he had no choice but to clean up. He was losing John again, but better this than any other. At least, John would live. In living, John would break his fall. If only briefly.


End file.
